<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>2019 GWA Fuckfest Draft by SketchyByNature</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570479">2019 GWA Fuckfest Draft</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchyByNature/pseuds/SketchyByNature'>SketchyByNature</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom, nba draft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choking, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Multi, Orgy, Rape, Revenge, Rivalry, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, Verbal Abuse, Wet Noises</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:08:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchyByNature/pseuds/SketchyByNature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[FFFFA4M] [SCRIPT OFFER] 2019 GWA Fuckfest Draft [RAPE] [Fdom] [Fsub] [All-star Draft] [Orgy] [Choking] via [Throatfucking] [Revenge] [Rivalry] [Forced] [Rough Sex] [Strap On] [Anal] and [Double Penetration] a bunch of [Degradation] [Exhibitionism] [Wet Noises]</p><p>A massive orgy is organized to celebrate the year in Audio Porn. As per tradition 4 of the best will be chosen to participate on the center stage in the middle of the orgy. A celebration of their achievements and their sexuality. Welcome to the 2019 GWA Fuckfest Draft.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>FFFFA4M</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>2019 GWA Fuckfest Draft</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a script for the GWA subreddits. Please contact me before posting a recording of this work anywhere else.<br/>-----------------------------------------------<br/>[Brackets] Are for direction, sound, and expression. <br/>{Curly Brackets} Will be for Reddit Names since this is a 4F Meta-ish script. <br/>(Parentheses) Are for author’s notes and suggestions.<br/>"Quotes" Are for emphasis<br/>-----------------------------------------------<br/>This is fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.<br/>This content is intended for 18+ audiences only.<br/>-----------------------------------------------<br/>Any improvisations or changes to my work is welcome since I am a firm believer in death of the author. So interpret to your heart's content and make this your own. If you fill this please tag me in the comments so I can enjoy listening to it.<br/>-----------------------------------------------</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CAST- </p><p>Announcer (A) - Labeled - (ANNOUNCER) - Grand and cheery </p><p>Queen on Top (F)- Labeled - (QUEEN) Bitchy, self important, and bossy</p><p>New Slut on the Block (F)- Labeled (SLUT) Chip on her shoulder and spunky</p><p>Darling of Audio Porn (F)- Labeled - (DARLING) A nice girl who is close to snapping.</p><p>Nympho of the Year (F)- Labeled - (NYMPHO) A fun loving eager partner.</p><p>[START]</p><p>------Prelude-------------------------------------------------</p><p>(Crowd cheers throughout)</p><p>ANNOUNCER-<br/>Good evening sluts and studs of Reddit, and welcome to the 2019 GWA Fuckfest. To the fans here tonight and those listening around the world, this orgy is for you. </p><p>ANNOUNCER-<br/>2019 was a landmark year for audio porn. This past year was defined by countless unforgettable audios, so many legendary collabs, and an all time record of nuts busted and panties soiled.</p><p>ANNOUNCER-<br/>This orgy is to honor the insatiable perverts of GWA.<br/>Everyone will fuck tonight, but who will take center stage?<br/>Let's found out. </p><p>[Pause for effect]</p><p>ANNOUNCER-<br/>With the first round pick for the 2019 GWA Fuckfest. </p><p>(Musical tone)</p><p>ANNOUNCER- <br/>The sexual deviants of Reddit draft {REDDIT NAME OF QUEEN} to the position of Queen on Top for the center stage orgy. </p><p>(crowd cheers and whistles)</p><p>[Improv Compliments and Achievements toward QUEEN]</p><p>ANNOUNCER- <br/>As she walks to center stage you can feel the audience dripping in anticipation for tonight's show. I'd hate to be the clean up crew after tonight.</p><p>ANNOUNCER- <br/>{REDDIT NAME OF QUEEN} how does it feel to take the lead in this year's dance of debauchery?</p><p>QUEEN- <br/>Well I am the obvious pick. I think everyone already knows I’m top bitch around here.  Get ready for one hell of a show. I certainly won’t disappoint. </p><p>ANNOUNCER- <br/>Speaking of someone who won’t disappoint, let’s talk about  the next pick. The sexy new face in the crowd. Stirring up the scene we have the pick for position two. </p><p>ANNOUNCER-<br/>The sexual deviants of Reddit draft {REDDIT NAME OF SLUT} to the position of New Slut on the Block for the center stage orgy.</p><p>(crowd cheers and whistles)</p><p>[Improv Compliments and Achievements toward SLUT]</p><p>ANNOUNCER- <br/>In previous years there has been a bit of contention between the new slut on the block and the girl on top. Usually we see a bit of a mean spirited hate fucking. And you know what they say, if it ain’t rough it ain't fun. </p><p>ANNOUNCER- <br/>{REDDIT NAME OF SLUT} Are you worried about this year’s Queen on Top will break you and leave you a quivering mess like New Sluts before you?</p><p>SLUT-<br/>I think she can try if she wants. But I worked hard to get this opportunity. I know my way around a cock, and a cunt. She doesn’t scare me. Just because she’s the Queen on Top doesn’t mean she won’t be under me by the end of the orgy.  </p><p>ANNOUNCER- <br/>Bold words but will they stand the test of time? It’s not feisty words that win the hearts of the listeners. It’s dedication to the craft. </p><p>ANNOUNCER-<br/>Our listeners likely know what’s coming next-The sexual deviants of Reddit draft {REDDIT NAME OF DARLING} to the position of Darling of Audio Porn for the center stage orgy.</p><p>(crowd cheers and whistles)</p><p>[Improv Compliments and Achievements toward DARLING]</p><p> </p><p>ANNOUNCER- <br/>{REDDIT NAME OF DARLING} As the Darling you’re a fan favorite, you’ve been with GWA for a bit and must have some sage wisdom for not just the Queen on Top and the New Slut on the Block, but for all the up and cumming starlets just getting into audio porn. What would you tell your fellow performers?</p><p>DARLING-<br/>Respect each other, we are all just trying to enjoy ourselves. Remember at the end of the day we all have one thing in common: We’re all a bunch of pervs on the internet. </p><p>ANNOUNCER-<br/>Wholesome and pervy all at the same time, you do your position proud. <br/>And finally before the festivities begin, the position of pride for every eager sex fiend and cumslut alike. The place in the center stage orgy for the most lewd and desperate contenders to round out the line up. The fourth and final position in the center stage orgy.</p><p>ANNOUNCER-<br/>The sexual deviants of Reddit draft {REDDIT NAME OF NYMPHO} to the position of Nympho of the Year for the center stage orgy.</p><p>(crowd cheers and whistles)</p><p>[Improv Compliments and Achievements toward NYMPHO]</p><p>ANNOUNCER- <br/>{REDDIT NAME OF NYMPHO} As the Nympho of the Year would you do the honors?</p><p>NYMPHO- Sluts and studs in this hall of debauchery. Find yourself a wet hole or a stiff cock and fuck each others brains out. Let the 2019 GWA Fuckfest Begin!</p><p>ANNOUNCER-<br/>Said like a true Nymphomaniac. I see the New Slut on the Block and the Queen on Top are already getting to it.</p><p>------Scene 01------------------------------------------------</p><p>QUEEN-<br/>Hey there handsome, you must be the lucky guy picked to be the cock for our all-star orgy. Don’t worry. I’ll take good care of you. You're already getting hard in my hands. Do you like how I stroke your cock?</p><p>SLUT-<br/>You’ll take care of him? Watch and learn your highness. </p><p>[SLUT noises of struggle as you grab the listeners cock out of QUEENS hands]</p><p>[SLUT long slurpy sucking noises]</p><p>QUEEN-<br/>Hey!<br/>Don’t just snatch his cock out of my hand.<br/>“I” was made Queen not you, don’t act all high and mighty.</p><p>SLUT-<br/>I'm going suck this delicious looking cock. If you don't like it-</p><p>[SLUT gagging noises]</p><p>[SLUT talking with his cock in her mouth] </p><p>SLUT-<br/>Make me stop, bitch.</p><p>[SLUT improv blowjob noises to happen throughout]</p><p>DARLING-<br/>Oh no, it's 2016 all over again, I better do something... </p><p>NYMPHO- <br/>Don’t let them ruin a perfectly good orgy. I’ll kiss you and make it all better. You have such cute tongue. I'm going to suck on it.</p><p>[NYMPHO kissing noises as you and Darling make out.]</p><p>NYMPHO-<br/>Mmmm, see? All better.</p><p>DARLING- <br/>But, they're going to hurt each other.</p><p>NYMPHO-<br/>Relax and enjoy the center stage.<br/>All these people fucking around us. Watching Us. Getting off with us.<br/>An exhibitionists dream. </p><p>DARLING-<br/>But {REDDIT NAME OF NYMPHO}, We can't just do nothing...</p><p>NYMPHO-<br/>I'm not doing nothing. <br/>I'm gonna finger fuck you till you forget all about them.</p><p>[DARLING Wet fingering noises]</p><p>DARLING-<br/>Oh fuck... How are you this good at that.</p><p>NYMPHO-<br/>No no no, you should be thanking me like a good little slut.</p><p>DARLING-<br/>Mmmmm holy shit... Fuck... But they...</p><p>NYMPHO-<br/>Shhhhhh slut... Thank me, don't worry about them.</p><p>DARLING-<br/>Fuuuuuuuck... Thank you... Thank you thank you... Thank...you</p><p>NYMPHO-<br/>Mmmm that’s my good girl. </p><p>DARLING-<br/>Mmmm Fuck… Your fingers… are so...</p><p>NYMPHO-<br/>Your cunt is so wet. You getting off on all these people watching you be such a slut?</p><p>DARLING-<br/>We do record porn for fun. </p><p>NYMPHO-<br/>Is that a yes or a no, slut? If you don’t answer I’ll have to stop.</p><p>DARLING-<br/>Yes, please don’t stop.</p><p>NYMPHO-<br/>Mmmm, I like it when you beg.</p><p>------Scene 02------------------------------------------------</p><p>[SLUT Improv blowjob noises]</p><p>[SLUT Giggles and wet noises as you pull your head off his cock and starts stroking him]</p><p>SLUT-<br/>I love the way your hard cock feels in my hand. Nice and thick. So hard and sloppy from my mouth. Mmmm look how much he’s twitching. I’m pretty sure that means he likes me more than you. </p><p>QUEEN-<br/>It’s only because I haven't gotten a chance to show him what I can do.</p><p>SLUT- <br/>And you won't! Not until I drink down his first load. He’s mine until he comes. Don't interrupt me while I suck his cock.</p><p>[SLUT Improv blowjob noises]</p><p>QUEEN-<br/>I’ve had enough of your shit. You want to suck his cock so bad? I'll grab your hair like this. And throat fuck you with his cock.</p><p>[QUEEN Improv sounds of struggle as you force SLUT to deepthroat the listener] </p><p>[SLUT blowjob sounds shift to rough throat fucking throughout]</p><p>[QUEEN Tone shifts to aggressive] </p><p>QUEEN-<br/>You want to be such a bratty cock hungry little bitch. <br/>Then you’re going to take it like a cock hungry little bitch.<br/>That’s it, choke on it. <br/>You want his cum so bad.</p><p>[SLUT Improv sounds of panic as you lose air and whimper while being throat fucked]</p><p>QUEEN-<br/>Whatcha panicking for slut?<br/>I thought you liked his cock down your throat.</p><p>[QUEEN pause for response]</p><p>QUEEN-<br/>What’s that whore? <br/>I can’t hear you.<br/>You shouldn’t talk with your mouth full.</p><p>[QUEEN Mocking laugh]</p><p>QUEEN-<br/>You better hope he cums before you pass out.<br/>Because I’m not stopping till he cums. <br/>I’m only giving you what you want. <br/>You get all of his cock until he cums you dumb slut.<br/>Keep crying, you’re getting just what you deserve. </p><p>[SLUT Improv sputters and coughs] </p><p>(Slut passes out and you can stop the sputtering and coughing for stop the throat fucking noises in general. Whatever you need to convey she passed out.)</p><p>QUEEN-<br/>Looks like the dumb bitch passed out.</p><p>[QUEEN Giggle]</p><p>QUEEN-<br/>I guess she was all talk. </p><p>------Scene 03------------------------------------------------</p><p>QUEEN- <br/>Okay, Handsome. Let’s get her off your delicious cock.<br/>I'll just throw her to the side like the trash she is.</p><p>[Pause for response]</p><p>QUEEN-<br/>Oh, her? Don’t worry about her. You got me, Handsome.<br/>She’ll get over it when she comes to. <br/>Any slut worth anything can take a good skull fucking. <br/>For a New Slut on the Block she's quite disappointing. <br/>Now…<br/>Just lay down and I’ll make sure you forget all about it. <br/>I’ll just lower myself down onto your cock…<br/>And sink down...<br/>Until...</p><p>[QUEEN groan as the listener enters you.]</p><p>QUEEN-<br/>Mmmm fuck… You have one hell of a cock, Baby. Enjoy the ride. I know I'm going to. Fuck it feels so good as I ride your cock.</p><p>(QUEEN improv sex sounds throughout)</p><p>QUEEN-<br/>You fill me up so nicely. You were certainly worth the wait. It feels so fucking good to bounce up and down on you. I'm going to ride you till you pump your load deep inside my tight little pussy. Tell me how much you adore my cunt. </p><p>[QUEEN pause for response]</p><p>QUEEN-<br/>Good boy.  </p><p>NYMPHO-<br/>Well then.<br/>It looks like the fight is over… <br/>I think it's time for me to have my fun.<br/>{REDDIT NAME FOR QUEEN} Can I join in, Your Majesty?</p><p>QUEEN-<br/>Of course. His mouth is in need of a nice wet cunt.<br/>Come over here and sit on his face.</p><p>NYMPHO-<br/>Yaaasss Queen. <br/>Sorry, {REDDIT NAME FOR DARLING} I must attend to her highness. I'll just slip my fingers out of you. </p><p>[NYMPHO- finger sucking noises]</p><p>NYMPHO-<br/>Mmmm you taste "very" good.</p><p>DARLING-<br/>Oh god... Wait... What's going on? </p><p>NYMPHO-<br/>Well I finger fucked you till your brain went blank and our Queen on Top upheld tradition and used the New Slut on the Block like the little cock sleeve she is. She went a little overboard though. The poor girl passed out.</p><p>DARLING-<br/>Is {REDDIT NAME FOR SLUT} alright!?</p><p>NYMPHO- <br/>You could always give her mouth to mouth.</p><p>[NYMPHO giggles]</p><p>NYMPHO-<br/>Don't mind me stud. I'm just going to squat down an press my cunt into your handsome face.<br/>Do you like the view? </p><p>[NYMPHO giggles]</p><p>NYMPHO-<br/>I'm just gonna rock my hips. Mmmm you feel so nice while I grind my cunt into your face. Mmmm it's so good I could faint stud. I think I might need some mouth to mouth too.<br/>Your mouth... My pussy... that's it use that tongue.</p><p>[NYMPHO improv face riding]</p><p>NYMPHO-<br/>Mmmm, Good boy, I feel better already. <br/>Mmmm, He certainly has a way with his tongue.</p><p>DARLING-<br/>Hey Announcer... Can I get a strap-on? I need to teach a bitch a lesson. </p><p>------Scene 04------------------------------------------------</p><p>[QUEEN- Improv cock riding]</p><p>Mmmm, baby your cock is absolutely top tier.<br/>You go so deep, every... time... I bounce... Up... And ... Down.<br/>It's absolutely perfect. I can feel every inch slide in and out. Mmmm but I want you to cum baby.<br/>Come on baby. Give me all of your Cum. <br/>I deserve it. <br/>More than anyone here.<br/>Serve your Queen, Handsome. </p><p>DARLING-<br/>Queens should always watch out for people coming for their head. </p><p>QUEEN-<br/>Hey, let go of my hair you bitch.<br/>Do you know who I am?<br/>I’m {REDDIT NAME OF QUEEN}, I’m top bitch. </p><p>DARLING- <br/>No, your just a stuck up bitch who needs to get a lesson throat fucked into her. Open wide your highness.</p><p>[DARLING you force your strap-on cock into Queen’s mouth] </p><p>QUEEN-<br/>Don’t you Da...</p><p>[QUEEN you are interrupted and mouth forced onto a cock. Improv cock sucking noises throughout]</p><p>DARLING-<br/>I’m sorry you shouldn’t talk with your mouth full. <br/>Go on, bounce on his cock you whore.<br/>How about I give you the same challenge you pretentious cunt.</p><p>[QUEEN cock sucking shifts to throat fucking]</p><p>DARLING-<br/>If you can get him to cum, I’ll let you breath.<br/>How does that sound your majesty. </p><p>[QUEEN cock riding noises get more desperate and fast paced]</p><p>DARLING-<br/>All those gagging noises... Hmmm...<br/>I’m going to take that as a yes.<br/>Mmmm, That’s it slut. <br/>Slam yourself onto his cock like the desperate little whore you are.</p><p>[QUEEN you start to whimper as you start to lose air]</p><p>DARLING- <br/>That's it whore, Choke on my cock. Remember. Every time I force my way down your sloppy throat to respect others.<br/>Treat others like you want to be treated.<br/>Is that so hard you dumb cunt.</p><p>[DARLING grunts as you pound into Queen’s throat]</p><p>NYMPHO-<br/>I guess you can call that a just punishment.<br/>But his cock is so gorgeous and thick it's hard not to be envious. I'm just gonna keep riding your face while I rub my clit. It's such a good show. I can't resist.</p><p>[NYMPHO groans and wet noises as you start to touch yourself]</p><p>NYMPHO- <br/>{REDDIT NAME OF QUEEN} you’re so sloppy and wet. <br/>Who knew you were such slutty little masochist.<br/>Mmmm, I love it when you suffer.<br/>Your whimper so beautifully.<br/>I wonder, are you more desperate for cock or for air at this point?</p><p>[NYMPHO giggles]</p><p>NYMPHO-<br/>Our dear, Your face is starting to turn from red to purple. <br/>That eye twitch makes me wet.<br/>So many tasty tears are running down your face.</p><p>[NYMPHO- slurping noises as you lick her face]</p><p>NYMPHO- <br/>They taste so good. So salty and pained. Just like your struggles. </p><p>[QUEEN coughing as sputtering as you get start to pass out]</p><p>NYMPHO-<br/>Don’t be a naughty slut and pass out now. <br/>He looks like he's so close to cumming.</p><p>[QUEEN you stop sputtering and coughing as you pass out, the fucking noises stop too]</p><p>NYMPHO-<br/>I guess they both can't handle a good skull fucking...<br/>I'll help you lay her on the ground next to {REDDIT NAME FOR SLUT}. </p><p>[DARLING you stop throat fucking Queen and breath heavy as you calm down]</p><p>DARLING- <br/>Thanks... Let's just set her down...<br/>And there... Hey it looks like the New Slut on the Block is finally waking up.</p><p>------Scene 05------------------------------------------------</p><p>[SLUT you cough as you wake up]</p><p>SLUT- <br/>That bitch... What’s... Why am I on my back.<br/>I'm so dizzy it's hard to stand...</p><p>[SLUT you cough a bit more]</p><p>DARLING-<br/>You both need to calm the fuck down. This is supposed to be a celebration. </p><p>SLUT-<br/>No, not till she pays </p><p>DARLING-<br/>Stop it. Get off of her. It's over.</p><p>SLUT-<br/>Look at you passed out. <br/>Not so hot now.</p><p>[SLUT slap]</p><p>SLUT-<br/>How do you like a taste of your own medicine.<br/>You pompous bitch.</p><p>[SLUT slap]</p><p>SLUT-<br/>Serves you right cunt. I'm going to ruin your pretty fa...</p><p>[DARLING interrupts grabbing Slut]</p><p>[SLUT improv sounds of struggle]</p><p>SLUT-<br/>Hey, {REDDIT NAME FOR DARLING}, Let go of me.<br/>She’s the problem.<br/>Don't pull me off her.<br/>This bitch deserves to learn her lesson.</p><p>DARLING-<br/>You “both” need to learn to respect each other.</p><p>SLUT-<br/>Hey don’t push me down. What are you...<br/>Hey no. Not my ass. What do you think your doing.</p><p>DARLING-<br/>I'm going to fuck respect into that bratty ass of yours.<br/>If you keep struggling it’ll make it worse. <br/>Hey {REDDIT NAME FOR NYMPHO}!? Help me rectify some bad behavior.<br/>Hold her down, while I push into her. </p><p>[NYMPHO giggles]</p><p>NYMPHO-<br/>Gladly. I thought you’d never ask.</p><p>SLUT-<br/>Let go of me. Don't do this you cunts.</p><p>DARLING-<br/>You should thank {REDDIT NAME FOR QUEEN}, without her this would be going in dry. I'm going to shove every inch of me into over and over again until your sorry.</p><p>SLUT-<br/>It's so fucking big. You're going to break me...</p><p>[SLUT you groan and yelp in pain as Darling forces her cock into you]</p><p>SLUT-<br/>Fuck... go slow... please... I’m sorry...</p><p>[DARLING grunting as you pump in and out of her ass]</p><p>DARLING- <br/>You don't sound sincere. I'm just going to keep fucking you. Pumping in and out of your tight little asshole until I feel you have learned your lesson.</p><p>[SLUT moans start to slip out as it starts to feel good]</p><p>DARLING- <br/>Filthy little slut... Already moaning. I guess we need to make this more of a punishment.</p><p>[Improv anal sex noises throughout]</p><p>DARLING-<br/>Hey Handsome. I’m sorry for these two behaving so badly.<br/>This little slut has an open hole for a nice hard fucking. Come over here a shove your cock in her. After all, you deserve to cum and she deserves a valuable lesson in respecting her fellow performers.</p><p>SLUT-<br/>What!?<br/>No no no no no…<br/>I’ve never done them at the same time before.</p><p>NYMPHO-<br/>There’s a first time for everything.<br/>Don’t worry I’ll help hold you in position. </p><p>SLUT- <br/>Let go of me you cunt...<br/>Don't lift me up...<br/>Hey don't hold my legs open..<br/>Please... Not like this...<br/>Not on center stage...</p><p>[SLUT a loud moan escapes as they hoist you up]</p><p>SLUT-<br/>No... Put me down...<br/>Don’t hold me open for everyone to see...</p><p>NYMPHO-<br/>Why not? You're getting really wet from the embarrassment.</p><p>SLUT-<br/>I am "not"!</p><p>NYMPHO-<br/>So if I shove my fingers into you, they shouldn't just glide in.</p><p>[NYMPHO wet noises as you play with her pussy.]</p><p>NYMPHO-<br/>You make such awfully wet sounds for someone who isn't getting off on this. Regardless you're nice and ready.<br/>She’s all yours, handsome.</p><p>SLUT-<br/>No, please... I’m sorry... I got carried away... Just put me down I'll take it in the ass like a good slut.</p><p>DARLING-<br/>This is an orgy little slut. This handsome stud is going to fuck you as long as he wants.</p><p>SLUT-<br/>Oh god he's so thick... He's pushing in... </p><p> </p><p>[SLUT improv moans and whimpering as the Listener enters you]</p><p>[SLUT improv wet noises and sex noises as both your holes are being used throughout]</p><p>DARLING- <br/>Do you feel us filling you up like the cock sleeve you are?</p><p>NYMPHO-<br/>Mmmm I'm liking this side of you {REDDIT NAME FOR DARLING}. </p><p>DARLING-<br/>Answer when asked a question Slut.</p><p>SLUT-<br/>Yes! Yes I feel you...</p><p>DARLING-<br/>And what are you?</p><p>SLUT-<br/>A cock sleeve...</p><p>[DARLING grunting and panting as you fuck her in the ass]</p><p>DARLING-<br/>Respect, you little whore. <br/>If you don’t give it to others.<br/>You don’t deserve it yourself.<br/>You will earn that respect back you stupid little slut.</p><p>SLUT-<br/>Yes. Yes… Yes<br/>I will. I’m sorry. Teach me.<br/>Teach to be better. <br/>Teach me with your cocks.</p><p>DARLING-<br/>Where's my thank you.</p><p>SLUT-<br/>Thank you for teaching this useless whore.</p><p>DARLING-<br/>We’re not done yet little whore. I'm gonna keep fucking your ass till in satisfied.</p><p>SLUT-<br/>Teach me as long as it takes...<br/>Fuck... I can’t think...<br/>You both pumping in and out.<br/>Both of you going so deep...<br/>And rough...<br/>It’s too much...</p><p>------Scene 06------------------------------------------------</p><p>NYMPHO-<br/>It’s hot when you’re all fire and fury {REDDIT NAME FOR DARLING}.<br/>My hands can’t help but wander to your pussy.<br/>You're practically soaked. My fingers just slip in.</p><p>[NYMPHO wet fingering noises as you reach around and enter Darling]</p><p>DARLING-<br/>Mmmm Fuck...<br/>I’m kinda busy... I'm trying to teach her a lesson...</p><p>NYMPHO- <br/>You can do that with my fingers inside you.</p><p>[DARLING moans in between the panting and grunts throughout]</p><p>NYMPHO-<br/>This is an orgy after all, and your cunt is still needy from earlier.<br/>So what do you say little slut, do you really want me to stop?</p><p>DARLING-<br/>Fuck... Please... Don't stop... Please finger fuck me.</p><p>NYMPHO-<br/>Good girl.</p><p>[NYMPHO wet fingering noises begin]</p><p>NYMPHO-<br/>Hey {REDDIT NAME FOR SLUT} put your hands to good use. My pussy is feeling a bit neglected. Be a good girl and finger me nice and rough.</p><p>[SLUT wet fingering noises begin]  </p><p>NYMPHO-<br/>Mmmm… you should be proud you’re at least good at multitasking.</p><p>[NYMPHO giggle]</p><p>NYMPHO-<br/>{REDDIT NAME FOR DARLING} I need your tongue in my mouth. We need to pick up where we left off earlier.</p><p>[DARLING making out noises as you and Nympho start to kiss throughout]</p><p>[Improv sex as Slut is being double penetrated by Darling and the Listener; Nympho and Darling are making out, Nympho fingers Darling, and Slut Fingers Nympho]</p><p>SLUT-<br/>You both are filling me up... my ass... my cunt... oh god... I can’t... it’s too much. Your splitting me. I'm breaking...<br/>I... I’m getting close...</p><p> </p><p>[DARLING and NYMPHO you both stop making out]</p><p>DARLING-<br/>Fuck... I'm getting really close.<br/>Baby you’re way too good with your fingers...<br/>It's unfair...</p><p>[DARLING loud moan]</p><p>NYMPHO-<br/>You don’t get to be Nympho of the Year with shitty finger game. <br/>Mmmm {REDDIT NAME FOR SLUT}, you’re not so bad yourself.</p><p>[NYMPHO giggle]</p><p>NYMPHO-<br/>Mmmm our Stud looks like he’s ready to burst.</p><p>DARLING-<br/>Beg him to come with us Slut. You cum on our cocks as he fills you to the brim.</p><p>SLUT-<br/>Yes... Fuck... Yes...<br/>Please... please, Sir<br/>I’m so close...<br/>I can feel you twitching...<br/>Cum with me...<br/>Cum with us...<br/>Pump me full of your cum</p><p>[NYMPHO, SLUT, DARLING Improv to orgasm]</p><p>[QUEEN Coughs as she wakes]</p><p>NYMPHO-<br/>Hey look her Majesty is awake.</p><p>DARLING-<br/>Slut... Queen... apologize.</p><p>SLUT-<br/>I’m sorry {REDDIT NAME FOR QUEEN}, I didn’t mean to be a bitch.</p><p>QUEEN-<br/>I’m sorry too, I let being Queen get to my head...</p><p>SLUT-<br/>No hard feelings?</p><p>QUEEN-<br/>No hard feelings.</p><p>NYMPHO-<br/>You sluts are acting like the Orgy is over.</p><p>SLUT-<br/>Wait, what?</p><p>QUEEN-<br/>We aren't done?</p><p>NYMPHO-<br/>The center stage orgy goes for as long as the rest of the orgy does. We’re just getting started.</p><p>DARLING-<br/>The show must go on ladies.<br/>Announcer? We’re going to need more toys. </p><p>[END]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>